


Night of Love

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cheeky Obi-Wan, Extremely short...sorry, F/M, It's just smutty smut, Nearly getting caught by daughter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posted also on Quotev and DeviantArt, Romance, There's a little paragraph for backstory but that's about it, Wife Reader and Husband Obi-Wan, terrible smutty smut but still smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The door opened suddenly, nearing the wall at a quick speed only to be stopped by a strong hand. It swayed a little as the hand let it go, but thankfully made no noises. Not a second later, though, two figures were walking, or rather stumbling, in, but still managed to close the door quietly.</p><p>As hands grasped at each other, Obi-Wan's tongue exploring your mouth, you couldn't help but moan and arch your body into his, tugging at the shirt that forbade you from seeing your husband's sculptured chest.'</p><p>*</p><p>or the one in which I try and write smut, and probably (totally) fail at it. Oh, and you and Obi-Wan nearly get caught by your daughter... Children, dontcha just love 'em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Love

_ _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi x (f) Wife!Reader_

  
The door opened suddenly, nearing the wall at a quick speed only to be stopped by a strong hand. It swayed a little as the hand let it go, but thankfully made no noises. Not a second later, though, two figures were walking, or rather stumbling, in, but still managed to close the door quietly.  
  
As hands grasped at each other, Obi-Wan's tongue exploring your mouth, you couldn't help but moan and arch your body into his, tugging at the shirt that forbade you from seeing your husband's sculptured chest.  
  
You pulled away long enough to push his robe off and tug the shirt off, before you dove back in, your lips crashing as you two stumbled your way to your bedroom. Somehow (and you would actually wonder how later on), you managed to get into your room, close the door and fall onto the bed without breaking anything, making any loud noises or, thank the force, wake certain little Padawans up.  
  
You chuckled as Obi-Wan pulled back, eagerly pulling off trousers and boxers, with all the excitement of a virgin schoolboy. As you waited for him to undress, you did so too, quickly, tugging off your Jedi uniform and undergarments before laying back. You didn't have to wait too long because soon Obi-Wan was knelt in front of you, licking away at your clit.  
  
Biting your lip to prevent any moans was quite difficult, but you still managed to keep quiet, arching your back as your husband gave you pleasure. As your clit got wetter and wetter, you could feel yourself get closer and closer to the edge- but then your husband backed off, standing up. You glared half-heartedly up at him, only to receive a smug smirk and a playful wink, which caused you to flush crimson.  
  
You rolled your eyes and grabbed hold of his arms, dragging him back down. "Hurry up!" You groaned and he chuckled, leaning down to place butterfly kisses down your jaw and neck, and then back up again. "Impatient, are we, young one?" He asked smugly, and you growled. Eager and impatient for him, you flipped him over, shifting to straddle his waist. You kissed him lustfully and grinding against his hard dick.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned, which you quickly hushed with your lips. Leaning a breath away from them, you muttered, "Hush, love, we wouldn't want to wake the children up, now do we?" You playfully chided him, grinding against him once again. You watched as he bit his bottom lip, eyes slamming shut as he tried to keep quiet, and you smirked, happy to see you were the one making him lose control.  
  
Although the Jedi Order were quite compliant with Jedis having spouses and children, Obi-Wan was a firm and strict Jedi, never loosening and relaxing even when others told him it was alright to do so. He strove to be and do the best, and he often did. You loved him for that, for his determined mind, his willingness to be the best. You loved his powerful personality, but you also loved the fact that you, and only you, could relax and break him with just a simple kiss.  
  
You bit your own lip at the thought and kissed him once again, before leaning your entrance up with his dick. "Ready?" You asked, though you expected the bod before you saw it, and then pushed it in.  
  
Both overcome with desire and passion, you became one that night, squirming and moaning as one, both filled with passion, love and pleasure as you stared into each other's love- and lust-filled eyes. When you both came, your cries mixed out as you called out each other's names, and when you both collapsed, weak but content, you wrapped your arms and legs around each other.  
  
You loved each other so dearly, and this night was just one of those nights that proved it, a pleasure-filled night with no interup-, "Mummy? Daddy?" called out your baby girl before the doorknob twisted.  
  
Obi-Wan let go of you, awkwardly untangling himself from you and jumping for the duvet, which he managed to cover both of you with before the door was pushed open, revealing a tired but worried-looking five-year-old, her rag-doll you brought her clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
You gave her a reassuring look and shifted to sit up, careful to keep certain bits hidden under the cover. "What's wrong, honey?" You asked, worry replacing the content feeling you had. Did (D/N) have a nightmare or something? Did she manage to hurt herself somehow? I was asleep but I heard you and Daddy crying and I got scared. Are you alright, Mummy, Daddy?" You couldn't be more thankful the room was too dark to see properly, or else you would have dove under the covers, hiding your blushing cheeks.  
  
Coughing awkwardly, you tried to find a good enough response, only to come up with nothing. Luckily your husband was here to save the day. Shifting a little so he came into view of your daughter, he smiled and said, "We're fine, sweetie. Mummy just had a bad dream, and I was calling her to wake her up. She's alright now, see?" He pointed at you and you quickly smiled, hoping to reassure her. "Yep! Mummy's fine." You said, and although she still looked a little apprehensive, (D/N) eventually nodded and smiled back, believing you.  
  
"Could you read me a story, Daddy?" She suddenly asked, clutching her rag-doll to her chest, and Obi-Wan nodded. "Why don't you get into bed and Daddy will be right there soon?" You suggested, and (D/N) nodded, beaming up at you two before running off. She seemed to forget the whole ordeal from before, thankfully.  
  
You slumped against your pillows, breathing out a sigh of relief. Your husband chuckled and leaned over to peck you on the lips before he got out of bed, changing into his pajamas and a night robe. "Don't worry, (Y/N). We'll just be more quiet next time, or you know, you will be more quiet next time." You stuck your tongue out childishly at him, to which he answered with a playful wink and chuckle.  
  
"Love you!" He called as he left the room, and you huffed, rolling your eyes playfully. Just before he closed the door, you called out, "I love you too." He smiled before disappearing, and you laid down, getting comfortable to sleep.


End file.
